The Stars and Their Love
by Absent Emotions
Summary: Two Star Warriors and the love they share. However, tragedy strikes, and their world lays in pieces; never to be repaired. Garlude/Meta Knight One-Shot, but I may add more later if I feel like it. Rated T for pseudo-graphic injuries.


The lady Star Warrior Garlude stood on a balcony watching the stars. Tomorrow, she and her comrade, Meta Knight, were going to go on a mission to find and rescue the sacred sword Galaxia, which would aid the Star Warriors greatly in the endless crusade against Nightmare. Suddenly, the woman heard a noise behind her.

"Mother?" A small voice cried as a figure walked onto the balcony to cling to her mother.

The lady sighed, then replied, "Sirica, why are you up so late tonight? You aren't normally like this."

The small girl looked down shamefully, and then answered, "I had another nightmare, Mother. You told me to tell you or Father if I had another one. Father is still sleeping, so I came to tell you."

"It will be alright, Sirica. Now tell me, what was the Nightmare about?" the Star Warrior asked her child.

The little girl started to break down. Garlude knelt before her and took the girl into her arms.

"Tell me, sweetie, or I cannot help you overcome It," the woman reassured kindly.

Sirica, still sobbing, started to tell her mother about her dream.

"You and Father were fighting giant monsters like you always do when you aren't here, but it was… big. It looked… powerful. You two were fighting it, when suddenly, the monster got you. Oh, Mother, it got you!" the child yelled as she began to cry again.

As the mother comforted her child yet again, she could see the round shadow of her husband.

"Garlude, I heard a commotion and came to see if everything was all right," a masculine Spanish-accented voice spoke.

"Meta Knight, Sirica had another Nightmare. She said that a monster killed me in it. I am worried," the female Star Warrior replied.

Meta Knight came fully out onto the balcony and began to speak.

"Sirica, I need you to know that the Nightmares you see are not real. They will not happen. We three will be fine."

"But Father," Sirica replied, "They seemed so real."

"They are not," the blue soldier replied, "You need to return to your bed."

"Yes, Father. Goodnight," the small girl said as she returned inside.

"Goodnight," the two parents replied.

Garlude walked up to Meta Knight and placed her arms around the masked warrior.

As Meta Knight held his love, he couldn't help but reassure her.

"Do not worry, Garlude. We will make it through this."

00—00—00—00

The two Star Warriors had made it to the cave. Outside, they readied themselves for battle.

Meta Knight placed his hand on Garlude's shoulder.

"Darling, in all this, I want you to remember that I love you. Above all in this entire world, you are the only thing I need. If we do not make it out of this-"

Garlude stopped the masked knight before he could finish his sentence, "Don't speak like that, love. We will make it out of this alive."

Meta Knight nodded as he reached out to kiss his wife one last time before the two entered the cave together.

Immediately on their entrance, the monster guarding Galaxia lifted his head to stare at the entering warriors.

It immediately jumped to defend the sacred sword. The two Star Warriors were knocked to the ground as the beast approached.

The husband and wife fought valiantly, but the demon beast was just too powerful.

Suddenly, Garlude saw an opening. 'The needs of the many before the needs of the few,' the woman cried inside, knowing she was about to meet her end. The lady stabbed at the beast, but not before it could sink its claws into her.

Just as Meta Knight was grabbing Galaxia, he heard a screaming moan.

"Garlude," the knight breathed.

He saw her crumbling form being torn apart by the beast.

He saw the blood seeping from her crushed armor.

He saw her half-lidded eyes as she screamed in agony.

And then, he snapped.

Wielding Galaxia, Meta Knight used the sacred sword's power to strike out at the demon beast, completely disintegrating the monster. The blue warrior ran to his wounded love's side.

"Darling," Garlude cried as she let out a pained whimper, "Take care of Sirica when I'm gone,"

Meta Knight panicked.

"No, love, we'll both make it out of this alive! I cannot live without you!"

"No, Darling. We won't,"

Garlude breathed her last words.

"_I love you…_"

As his dead wife's body stiffened then relaxed, the lone Warrior screamed in agony.

No, he was not physically injured, but his heart had taken a beating.

The masked knight slumped over Garlude's dead body, before rising again. With a newfound strength, Meta Knight, after sheathing Galaxia in place of his old sword, picked up his wife's corpse and carried it out of the cave. He boarded his escape shuttle, placed her body into a chair, and piloted the shuttle back to the Battleship Halberd.

00—00—00—00

She had been given a hero's funeral. However, once her body was placed in the ground, the masked warrior felt his heart go with her. But he must stay, if only for the sake of their child.


End file.
